Serana Dawnsinger
#Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Equipment|Equipment}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #History|History}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Serana's Friends and Relatives|Relationships}} }} "I do a thankless task for the Alliance" -Serana Author's Notes (I am cleaning this Wiki up, I realize that my writing is not of the best quality. I am sorry for not sharing Serana's thoughts and feelings during the events, I will work on making this much more character driven and emotionally detailed when I can. Thank you for reading :3)'' (Hello! I am the author of Zevrad Stargazer and, with permission of the owner of Serana, I will be refining this page. Please note that this will be a WIP for next few days. :D) Serana is part of House Dawnsinger. Theme Music Composed by Me * Serana Main Theme * Serana + Annia Love Theme * Serana Tavern Theme * Serana Adventure Music: Physical Description Serana Dawnsinger is a paragon of elven beauty presenting her to be an example of Thalassian elegance. Her eyes are a striking ghostly blue with two bright ethereal irises spaced slightly further than average. She has a beautiful heart-shaped faced with purple and blue hair that draped gracefully down her back showing her pride in appearance. The attractive regalia of both golden metal and purple-dyed cloth is present as her shoulders bear plating for protection due to its thickness. These plates are adorned in runic carvings and accompanied by two surging spheres of pure void energy. Underneath her shoulder pads is a long cape that trails down her back originating from beneath her hair. Alongside her purple, gold, and blue sleeves Serana wears a pair of gauntlets forged in a similar design as her shoulder plates. The plating for both shoulders and arms were reinforced and covered with bars while both hands wear a dark purple glove. Her left-hand emanated a light glow, despite being covered by a glove, due to the taint of dark magic she bears. While using this twisted mark, the void would glow through the surrounding veins causing her to take on an almost liquid-like appearance of horrific violet when casting her magic. She often holds a broken staff in her right-hand made of wood and metal, held together by soul and void magic, ending with a semi-circle, adorned with two golden plates. At the end of the spiral of black and blue, there laid the core of the stave, crafted out of the departed souls of her vanquished foes. The given name to the staff was due to the distorted song it emits when the wielder uses it, hence the name, Shattersong. The patterns of gold continued down Serana's body while, on her chest, she wears a tabard of the Ren’dorei to represent her people. Rests between the two spiked patterns of her tabard is a pendant positioned at her heart with a void gem surrounded by shimmering gold. Underneath that, the tabard was held by a clasp of gold with a spiky ring with a smaller orb of rotating void. Serana boasted a voluptuous, hourglass, slim figure akin to most Thalassian women, giving highlight further to her almost perfect features. Her skin was the same color as gentle moonlight in a glimmering night sky, kissed by the shadows of her magical craft. Serana speaks with open gestures in an attempt to make herself appear stronger to hide her fragility. She did speak without a filter and while pointing out every flaw in the world and the people around her. Recently, however, events have caused her to dissolve that outspoken language of hers. It is only around her lover, Annia Lionstead, that she reveals her more warm, optimistic and caring personality. Although her constant cussing is a stark contrast to her physical appearance, she remains aware that in certain situations she has to stay her tongue rather than constantly insulting others. She can often be seen standing up with pride, but her posture when sitting shows an open and relaxed appearance. '''Note: '''She often either has a mischievous smile, or an emotionless stare when speaking to people other than Annia. Equipment # Shattersong # Lionstead's Barrier # Dawnsinger's Heart Personality Traits Serana is a rude and masculine appearing woman on the outside. She explicitly expresses herself and acts obnoxiously towards most people she does not know nor respect. She seems to have a crass sense of humor about her, with her over-done expressions, and lewd topics in which she jokes about constantly. However, she shows her feminine and modest side who truly cares for the world around her when one gets to know her personally. Though Serana had been left bitter for the longest time after her long exile, meeting Annia had caused her suppressed emotions to resurface. She has since then been revealed to be sweet, kind and sometimes even overly affectionate to her Paladin lover. Serana is beyond loyal and will keep her word even if she does not have to swear an oath. But there have been times when she lies due to her fear of the truth. The emotions she expresses, however, are always entirely truthful to how she is currently feeling and she ensures to communicate very directly. History Youth Serana was born within Dalaran to two Quel'dorei. Kiraun Sundawn her mother was a priestess travelling to Dalaran for diplomatic purposes.There she met a funny, sarcastic Quel'dorei soldier, Teran Dawnsinger. The two ended up having a drink together and in turn, ended up spending the night in the inn. It wasn't long before Kiraun fell pregnant, the fact that House Dawnsinger was nobility practically meant that Teran was obligated to marry this woman he impregnated, lest his son or daughter become a bastard. And so, the two agreed to a marriage, not out of love but out of love for the child that they were going to have. After a total of nine months, Serana Dawnsinger was born, the pride of her parent's eyes. Serana from age five was quick to have been revealed with great arcane aptitude. It did not take long for her to depart from the care of her parents and join the Kirin Tor, which her parents gave their approval in. Being patrons of the arcane themselves, they saw a value in its power. Though Serana was great in potential she was a terrible student.... she disobeyed authority and never had the productive mind to learn. By the time she was twelve she began to cuss at her teachers and make dreadful comments to her fellow students. Often considered crass in the standards of elves, Serana decided to spend most of her time around the humans of the city. Though her parents were elf supremacists, through Serana they started to see that the other race were like them as well. In turn they lost their racism and vied for the continued unity between their peoples. Serana over the years had many human romantic partners, too many to count. She couldn't really keep a relationship with someone for long due to her overbearing attitude. Though she had three brothers, they were quite distant from her and born much later than she was. Despite her distance from he brothers she had found a friendship with Kissy so strong that the two ended up becoming 'sisters'. From Kissy, Serana learnt the basics of pyromancy and from Serana Kissy learnt how to turn humanoid creatures into sheep. Both skills would come in handy during the Second War. Second War and Aftermath When the Second War erupted across the northlands, Serana's parents were quick to join into the war effort with Dalaran becoming an Alliance state. Teran decided to take up arms as a paladin the moment the order was founded, training in the ways of the light with the help of Kiraun. During this time Serana's parents started to bond as people, and see that after decades of emotional distance, they were quite similar in the sense that they both were independent souls who enjoyed their humor. Serana and Kissy parted ways, with Kissy heading back home to Quel'thalas and Serana remaining in Dalaran. A paladin who was inspecting Teran named Berwyn Lightstrider decided to pay the family a visit, noticing Serana's skill with fire he decided to test her in combat. The two had a long drawn out duel with Berwyn eventually crushing her staff and knocking her down. Even though defeated, he admitted Serana had quite a stubborn spirit that could handle itself in a fight. So, he decided to give an offer for her to join him on the battlefield. The still inexperienced Serana was going to decline, but Teran intervened and stated it would be an honor for their daughter to learn the art of war under a Highlord such as Berwyn. She slowly learnt the skills of war from her teacher, though not genuinely impressed he feigned it to keep Serana's confidence up, since to him if a soldier is confident they fix themselves to become stronger. If they believe themselves weak and beyond improvement, they will never improve. By the time the battle of Quel'thalas occurred, Serana and Berwyn lent aid to the Quel'dorei who were defending their home against the combined might of the orcs and the trolls. At the end of the great conflict, Serana introduced Berwyn to her aunt Arla Dawnsinger. Berwyn and Arla found a bond quite quickly through their shared interests and similar style of both humor and morals on the world. By the time the Alliance armies had left to chase Ogrim (including Serana and Berwyn), Teran decided to go home and cleanse the land of the remaining trolls. He ended up falling in the conflict, dying with a slight smile on his face as he thought about how his family would survive thanks to his efforts, and that his daughter will grow strong. The loss of her father made Serana swear one thing, one thing only. That she would end the conflict before any more of her people were lost, and that she would become the strong daughter he wanted her to be. Her mother on the other hand, seemed quite stoic, but really on the inside was contemplating what she had done with her life and how many years she wasted not opening up to Teran. During the climax of the war, Serana had been promoted to Berwyn's lieutenant, having served in the Battle of Hillsbrad, Stromgarde, Quel'thalas and the Hinterlands. She had quite an impressive amount of experience by this point, and slowly she became adept in the use of fire magic. When the war ended, Berwyn decided to focus on his relationship with Arla, deciding to abandon the military and give command to both Serana and his brother Dalren. By the time the Dark Portal opened, Berwyn and Arla had a family within Quel'thalas together, Berwyn living as an unwelcome guest within the kingdom after it closed its boarders. He had two twin daughters, Velanara and Vera, which he called his two guiding stars. News had spread to him of the Alliance drafting soldiers into the Sons of Lothar, which in his absence from the army his brother was placed into. Determined not to have his brother conscripted, he decided that a few months away from his family was worth potentially saving one of his family's life. He was going to ask Serana if she would watch over his wife and children, but news had been apparent of his lieutenant's exile due to her dabbling within the fel. In a fit of rage he traveled to her prison, murdered the guards (burning their bodies with holy light to disguise it) and told Serana to just run away, that he was disappointed in her. Serana tried to reason what she did was for the Alliance but Berwyn replied that to wield such magic makes you no better than an orc. With that, he requested Dalren to watch over his family and departed for the campaign that was about to ensue. Little did he know it would be over two decades before he returned home to Azeroth. Third War During the Third War Serana was an exile, living around caves in Tirsifal. Travelling constantly across the province she was confronted with the occasional undead. She watched from a distance while Lordaeron was taken over, wondering where her mother was and most importantly how Dalren and the Lightstrider-Dawnsinger family were. She watched all she fought for in the Alliance of Lordaeron ground to dust in the matter of days by the tide of undead, through that feeling the futility of her actions. It crushed her spirit to know that all that fighting, all that bloodshed was for nothing. A Year in the Scarlet Crusade When the Scarlet Crusade was formed out of the remnants of the Silver Hand, Serana was eager to join the new order. Her lack of hope was resolved by the fact that so many survivors had answered the call to take back Lordaeron and without even hesitating she signed up into the roaster of crusader ranks. Given her talents with the fel she was put into a position as one of the Crusade's demonic studies. Her first battle which cemented herself as a valuable member was the Summertide Assaults, in which she utilized her magical might to mass combust several abomonations. After the assults had taken place many of Serana's family members and close family friends had joined the Scarlet Crusade. Dalren, Arla and her cousins Velanara and Vera Dawnsinger. The group decided they were a family again, though that would not last. Leaving the Scarlet Crusade Serana eventually had risen to the rank of Crimson Legionare after a years worth of service, but soon she was requested to torture a suspected cult of the damned prisoner in front of the other members of the crusade including Velanara. Though Velanara had hoped to see the blood of the prisoner spilled across the wooden board, Serana outright refused in front of the other members. Her refusal had her branded as an undead sympathizer, and she was forced to run. Dalren convinced the other members of the crusade to allow her to leave and never return, using his diplomacy and high stake claim of what would happen if they killed her. Serana made her way to the plaguelands, disgruntled with the crusade's sadistic ways and feeling rejected by the world, she in her lowest point decided to take refuge with a powerful, secret necromatic organization. Thyrin Cult Theradin, the leader of this group of Lordaeron survivors had the belief that he could create a new world by taming the undead. Serana agreed with this idea, deciding to join the group both out of common ideals and desperation. She was grief stricken at having been forced to abandon her relatives at the time, and fell into necromancy. Viewing it as not a far step from fel wielding, she dabbled within soul magic. Theradin was a proud teacher, teaching Serana how to draw in souls and use them to subdue the undead under her will, though she was only ever able to bind lesser undead. Theradin had the power to bind much, much greater flesh constructs. He ended up developing feelings for the young Quel'dorei, though he never had the confidence to admit them aloud. When Serana had uncovered Theradin's plan to use the subdued undead to destroy civilizations and create an undead army that would assimilate the Scourge, force the world to unify or die and then use the mindless minions to combat the void, Serana refused to continue her work with the cult. Leaving abruptly, she became a lone exile once more but kept all the knowledge she had gained for future use. Umbric's Research Group After her time on the road again, she journeyed into the Ghostlands attempting to find her mother. However instead of her mother she stumbled upon a group of fellow exiles and outcasts, Umbric and his research group. She found common ground with their wish to study into the dark arts and requested refuge with her fellow Thalassians. They accepted and she was a welcome addition to their group, being remembered by some in the Second War. Despite all this she refused to share her secrets, staying quite quiet and reserved, contemplating what had happened over the past few years. When the Legion's third invasion ended and Umbric made his breakthrough, entering Telogrus, Serana was astounded by the wonders of the void. Slowly, gripping her power in the magic of insanity she felt a connection to the void. And when her and many other of the Thalassians were corrupted, she embraced the void's gift. The fact that Alleria had offered Umbric and her entire people a place in the Alliance again had left her ecstatic, it had been so long since she was exiled from her beloved faction. She could not wish to make contact with humanity again, to fight for what she truly believes in. A part of herself after everything awoken.... both the shadows of the void and her loyalty to the Alliance. She was bitter from her exile at first, but it was not long before the welcoming arms of the denizens of Stormwind had her forget all the long years she had been forced to endure alone. However she still retained much of her outright rude personality, it was something she clung onto from her old life desperately, everything else in her had changed. Meeting Annia Lionstead During a stroll around Stormwind as per usual in Serana's schedule, she came across two women dressed in scarlet attire. Katsa and Annia Lionstead, Serana decided that it would be humorous if she decided to mock the outfit Annia was clad in, the simple plate mail armor was 'criminally hideous' by Serana's standards, viewing the skimpier altered Ren'dorei armor she was wearing as much more appropriate. Though Katsa had defended Annia and forced Serana away, Serana persisted and eventually found Annia alone after a conversation with Katsa, but this time Annia had enough of Serana's insults. Nonetheless she found an attraction in the young elf, viewing her as someone with confidence that could be turned into submission. Annia subdued Serana and brought her into an alley.... afterwards becoming the elf's mistress. Though at first Serana found herself distrusting her Scarlet-banner bearing captor, she couldn't help but fall for Annia overtime. The two seemed to share a like mindedness in turn when Serana's time came up and Annia was satisfied with her service, Serana begged to stay with Annia and see where their relationship would go. Annia was surprised by this gesture to say the least, and because of this uniqueness she decided a relationship with Serana was worth pursuing. The two found themselves with common interests, world views, pasts, beliefs in magic and loyalty to the Alliance. The same amount of weariness and distrust to the faction they were in, yet also the feeling they were under the right cause. Together they grew comfortable under the Alliance's banner, relying on each other as best friends and lovers. For a brief time the two lived within Ironforge. Acquiring the Mark During one of her adventures for more knowledge she reached out into the twisting nether for a demonic guide. One demon in particular answered, Lynora. Lynora promised to take Serana to a demon world filled to the brim with tomes of new fel magics to lean and master. Serana eager followed up on this deal and the two journeyed through the world, although what Serana did not know was that Lynora planned to murder her by burning her inside out with shadowflame magic. They eventually reached a cathedral, inside was a book with a inscription that shifted itself to fit Serana's hand exactly. Stepping towards it, Serana asked Lynora what the book was and Lynora snarled, stating that it was her death. Forcing Serana's hand onto the tome, Lynora grinned sadistically while she watched the elf's palm be infected by a magical sear. However, what the demon had not expected was Serana was not such an easy fight, the warlock used this magical sear to teleport backward and escape, the only part of her hand burnt by the shadowflame remained her left palm. For quite some time she kept it a secret from Annia, using her own magic to suppress and disguise the wound, however Annia knowing Serana could tell she was hiding something and inquired Serana about it. Revenge on Lynora Annia swore revenge on the Succubus who afflicted Serana with the mark, though it increased Serana's power greatly it was also slowly tearing her apart. Together they traveled to Ashenvale, where Annia fell a massive demon bodyguard of Lynora. The succubus begged for her life in submission, falsely stating that she knew how to cure Serana's mark. Annia subdued the demon and brought her back to their Ironforge home for interrogation, however when the Succubus revealed she was lying for her life Annia decided a fate that would humiliate the being instead. Deciding to turn her into a slave and way to take out her frustration on someone along with Serana. Zurilthun Serana in a desperate attempt to learn how to solve the mark reached back into the twisting nether, she made contact with a Demonic Commander who had been dedicated to destroying the Orcs in the area. With the Legion gone he believes the Alliance to be a perfect fit for his talent, and he requested a meeting with the warlock. Serana and him came to a deal that she would protect and always rip him back into reality, if he teaches Serana the means for a cure. Once the bargain was struck, he revealed that Annia would need to commune with Berwyn's soul to gain enough power to help Serana prevent the tearing. To which Annia agreed with the plan and embarked on her quest to commune with the deceased noble's spirit. Her blade soon becoming a spiritually haunted weapon of shadow and light which she named 'Conviction' The Blood War Begins The start of the blood war marked a drastic moment in Serana and Annia's relationship. Where Velanara recovered Berwyn's old armor in the Second War and gifted it to Annia, as a wish of luck with Serana and Annia's relationship. Annia took it with pride, bearing the banner of the Alliance over it and seeing herself as someone who may one day be worthy of filling the shoes of such a legendary Arathorian Paladin. Annia found a position as captain within the 7th Legion given her long history in the military after defecting from the Scarlet Crusade. Through Annia, Serana found a place in the 7th Legion for a brief time, the two served on the warfront in Kul'tiras together against the Horde. A mutual enemy of both personal and political reasons. The two found themselves in many near death situations, and risked their own lives to save one another, strengthening their bond even further. Some nights they would lay in the grass fields together, counting stars and holding hands. Kissing each other by the moonlight and making love regularly to satisfy their cravings. The Foundation of Dawnshire Together Serana and Annia had uncovered the Thyrin Cult emerging out of the shadows, later being revealed due to Serana's recent emergence within the Alliance. Theradin had wished to capture Serana and bring her back to his cult, still in love with the elven woman. Though she did not know of Theradin's love for her, the fact that Thyrin wished her imprisoned was reason enough for her to go to both Annia, Velanara and Zanthi all for help against the cult's armies. While Velanara and her wife Zanthi combated the Theradin-worshiping orc clan of the Skullhidders, Annia gathered her strength and called in a few favors. All of this along with the communing with Berwyn's spirit led to the foundation of an army dedicated to the fallen paladin's honor. Eventually the army had uncovered an underground fortress that the Thyrin Cult were constructing, though the defenses were not completed yet. Using the opportunity Annia and her forces charged the area, slaying all of the cultists inside and sparing their leader, imprisoning him for later interrogation. The area was seen fit as a perfect military base by Serana, protected by a natural barrier of mountains and a very narrow path making it difficult to siege. Annia in response decided to requisition resources and begin construction of what would become Dawnshire. Once the area was built, Annia named her army and order after the grand subterranean base. Serana since then has been appointed the Wrathcaster of the order, serving as an adviser in all things dark magic and research based, a role which Serana takes upon proudly. Annia and Serana have since been attempting to expand, but that has been met with much counterstrikes from both the Horde and Thyrin. The infant order has been desperately trying to stand on its currently weak limbs, owning now two main bases of operations. One being Dawn's Peak, the former fief of Berwyn Lightstrider, a land that fell to the Horde during the Second War and is now infested with both Horde and tormented spirits, twisted by the Thryrin cult. It is still being rebuilt, with barely any accommodations, harsh weather conditions and dangerous foes. Many would describe it as a 'hell hole' but the order is dedicating to restoring it to its former glory and ending the efforts to torment the souls. Perhaps even with luck they could win a battle against the Horde. The other of course being Dawnshire itself, the very heart of the order and their main base of operations. Trivia * Serana was once a musician and played in the Trade District of Dalaran with a band. * Serana had a 52 year long music career! Yet most of her target audience is dead. * Serana loves cooking and singing. * Serana is a guitarist and pianist. * Serana believes Annia far more stylish now that she has seen Annia's true Scarlet Armor combined with her blade Conviction. * Conviction acquired its shadow while fighting alongside Serana in a void-infested world. * Serana's necklace was given to her by her aunt during her time as a Scarlet, though she altered it when she became Ren'dorei. * Her staff Shattersong was her old staff during the Crusade, but altered with soul-detecting magic from Thyrin and void magic from her study in the void. * Serana often calls Annia 'Dalah'surfal' which is Thalassian for my love. * Though Serana is Thalassian, she does not speak her language fluently and mainly knows common due to all the time she spent with humans throughout her life. * Serana barely considers her an elf, merely a human born in elf's skin. * Serana's mark changes color depending on what magic she is using and allows her to summon portals. * Lynora currently is Annia's second in command Mistress, being given superiority over Serana when Annia started to trust the succubus. * Despite being born in Dalaran Serana always considered Stromgarde her favorite human kingdom. * Dawnshire is based on a peninsula in West Arathi. Serana's Friends and Relatives File:Zanthi-0.jpg|Zanthi Silverpride (Cousin's Wife) - a close ally of The Order of Dawnshire. File:Vel 4.jpg|Velanara Silverpride (Cousin). File:Reviriel vers 2.png|Reviriel Copperfox (Friend) - The Fox: (Reviriel's second personality): Casual cuddle buddy! Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron